


If/Then

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Dana Scully - Freeform, Fox Mulder - Freeform, Series, The X Files - Freeform, Wedding, life - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: What if Dana Scully had left The X-Files after a year. What would have happened and just how different would her life be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my amazing Beta, piecesofscully. With out her, I don't think that this fic would have seen the light of day.

Light jazz music flowed softly from strategically hidden speakers. Round tables that were covered in creamy beige table cloth and surrounded by chairs were sporadically placed around the large backyard. There was a temporary dance floor sat centered in the lush grass with a gorgeous white cake elegantly displayed on a table off to the side decorated with scarlet gazanias and pink cosmos accented by curly willow. Wait staff walked around aimlessly with various appetizers on their silver trays, while others balanced slim flutes of champagne and stout glasses of golden liquor.

Dana watched as Bill Jr. twirled his wife Tara around the dance floor, unable to keep her eyes off them, of the way he held her.  
His arms were wrapped around her protectively, his hand never leaving the small of her back, never stepping far from her as they moved gracefully together. One could practically feel the love radiating off of them with the way they looked at each other, and she forced herself to look away, feeling as though she was intruding on an intimate moment. Dana shook herself out of her thoughts from when she worked with Mulder. Sometimes she could still feel Mulder’s hand on the small of her back and how her body tingled with the gentlest of touches from him.

Dana refused to allow herself to become overwhelmed by emotions as she flicked her eyes to the direction of her Mom dancing with one of her cousins. Dana couldn’t help but smile at the blissful day of celebration of Bill and Tara’s vow renewal. Dana brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes, neatly tucking them back into place.

Her Mother’s laughter rung through the air, and Dana couldn’t help but think of her father, and how much she wished he could be here to experience all of this. Though she kept her feelings quiet in her older age, she knew her Mom missed him greatly. There was a certain depth of sadness that was always there at the edges of her eyes. Dana knew this was a permanent side effect of losing a loved one. Her cousin spun and then dipped her mother, eliciting another bout of champagne induced laughter. Her memory failed to recall his name, all she could remember is that she saw him at all of the important family gatherings. In the end, he made Mom smile and that was all that mattered. 

Dana couldn’t shake the feeling that she was alone in this crowd of people. She normally didn’t mind huge family functions, but she generally preferred to attend the more intimate gatherings. It reduced the stress of whether or not she remembered someone from years past. She rolled the stem of her flute between her fingers as her eyes searched the crowd for her sister Melissa.

Dana smoothed the skirt of her black pleated a-line dress. She adjusted the black lace on her shoulders gently before she brushed off invisible lint. She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear before she begun to cross towards her with a sigh. She felt uncomfortable and out of place.   
A lump of guilt settled in the back of her throat, and she swallowed it down with the bubbly remains of her champagne. She set her empty glass on a table in passing before she paused mid-step, looking up, when she felt a hand on the small of her back.

“There you are,” Jake said with a smile.

She accepted the glass of champagne that he handed her and gently pecked his cheek. “Thank you.” She said softly before she wiped her lipstick off his cheek with the pad of her thumb. “Are you having a nice time?”

Jake wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body, before glancing down at his wife. “You look beautiful Dana. I am having a wonderful time,” He responded and took a sip from his out stout glass. “Would you like to dance with me?”

“Since when do you dance?” She quipped, hoping that it sounded like a joke. Dana offered a small, tight smile. “And thank you. You looked handsome as well.”  
Dana looked up at her husband. She knew that she was lucky. Jake was nice, loyal, and a hard worker. All of these personality traits were something that her Father had approved of. Her eyes ran along his chiseled jaw line and down his black suit. She reached up; straightening his tie and brushing a piece of lint off his broad shoulders.

Jake laughed lightly, “I know I am not the best dancer around, but anytime I can slow dance with you, I will take it.” He intertwined their fingers before she could get too far away. Jake gently pressed his lips against the back of her hand, knowing she was stalling, not wanting to dance.  
“Jake,” Bill said brightly with a smile plastered on his face. He extended his hand to Jake, the two exchanging a firm handshake before Bill pulled him in for a brotherly hug.

Dana looked to see if Melissa was still in the same location that she had been in previously, but was disappointed to find that she wasn’t. Her escape plan had disappeared.

“When will you two be renewing your vows?” Bill asked as he plucked a flute of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter. “They are more fun than the original ceremony and less stressful too.”

“First I have to find out if I’m going to be promoted to Assistant Deputy Director,” Jake casually responded before he took another sip of his drink.  
“That is great news!” Bill exclaimed as he clapped his brother in law on the back. “And just think,” He said turning to his sister. “If you had stuck with that…what was it? The uhm…the X-Files? You wouldn’t be moving through the ranks like you are now. I mean, I heard how that pathetic little department is going nowhere. You got out at the right time, Dana.” His glass chinked as he toasted with Jake, before bringing the flute to his lips for a long swig.

Dana felt her face flush red before she could even tamper the anger that flared from within her. “Would you like to know something?” She stopped a waiter, placed her empty glass on the tray and threw back another drink before she looked at Bill. “Maybe the children are right in calling you Bill the Bull! If I wouldn’t have left the X-Files then would our relationship be that much more tense? And would that be because I wouldn’t have been able to climb the ranks like you want me to? Expect me to?!” She took a deep breath, mentally begging her hands to stop shaking. “I am going home.” She turned and started to walk towards where all the cars were parked.  
Regret immediately washed over her, mixed with a fine layer of shame in not being able to control her temper. She knew she should turn back and apologize, but right now she just desperately wanted to be as far away from everyone right now. She felt the tension tighten in her chest when she heard her name being called.

“Dana!” She squeezed her eyes briefly before she turned and made eye contact with her sister. A slight sense of relief flooded through her body as Melissa’s arms wrapped around her. It never ceased to amaze Dana that only her sister’s touch had a sort of calming effect on her. 

Melissa pulled back, her arms still loosely wrapped around her waist, “What’s wrong?”

Dana dropped her eyes momentarily before looking back up at her sister, “Nothing,” she replied quietly. “I promise.”

Melissa looked at her tight lipped smile, “I heard you go off on Bill. Will you please tell me what is really upsetting you? This isn’t like you. The last thing that I want is Mom to worry. I mean, she is probably going to end up finding out, even if she didn’t hear it, but let’s just hope that she has had enough champagne to not be bothered too much.” Melissa dropped her arms, and folded them over her chest. 

Dana opened and closed her mouth as she listened to her sister, wishing the words would stop getting stuck behind her teeth. Bursts of laughter erupted from party as she took a deep breath. She wished more than anything that she could be a part of that heartwarming laughter. She grabbed her sister’s elbow and started to walk with her. She felt Melissa intertwine their arms; pulling her closer.

“There is so much that I want to talk about, Melissa. I just can’t find the right words,” she said as her eyes darted around them. The last thing she wanted was for Jake to hear what she had been holding in for so long, what had been tormenting her.

“Then why don’t you give me a hint and we can go from there. That always seemed to help you when we were teenagers, and you just couldn’t find the right wording,” Melissa said softly as couples gathered on the dance together on the dance floor to swoon to Frankie Vallie and the Four Seasons. Dana struggled to pull her eyes away from the happiness that had gathered in one specific spot.

She took a deep breath, taking the moment to gather every ounce of courage. “I miss working with Mulder.” She felt her own eyebrows shoot skywards as the words tumbled from her lips, the abrupt confession sending a shock through her body. Guilt quickly followed, dulling the shock to a meager hum. She knew that she shouldn’t miss a man so much that wasn’t her husband. She silently begged Melissa to talk with her eyes.  
“So, you miss being challenged?” Melissa questioned with a sidelong look.

Dana felt her guilt ebb away as she felt a fit of laughter threaten to burst out of her throat. “There is a lot that I miss about working with him.”  
Deep down, she knew that her vague response wouldn’t be enough for Melissa. She felt as though an unspoken prayer was answered as she plucked a flute of champagne off of a passing tray. She took a sip to hide the fact that she felt the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

“Are you going to elaborate?” Dana knew what Melissa was implying with the mischievous smile that had slid across her face, what she was searching for. This was something that had never occurred, but this was something that Dana had wanted to happen more than she wanted to admit. 

“I…I just-“Dana started, but immediately cut her words off as she heard Jake calling for her. She turned her head quickly, her shoulders sagging at the sight of his veering towards her. “Can we get together for lunch? Soon?” She asked, inwardly cringing at the hint of desperation in her own voice. 

Melissa’s features softened. “Of course,” she replied while brushing a few strands of hair from Dana’s eyes. She hugged her tightly. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Absolutely.” 

Laughter finally erupted from Dana’s throat as Melissa took her nearly full flute of champagne and poured it into her mouth, raising the empty glass at Jake in cheers. Her cheeks were puffed out from the mouthful of champagne, giving her a childlike innocence.

She heard Melissa’s hard swallow as her sister walked away. “Hi,” Dana said awkwardly to her husband as he approached her. 

“Are you okay?” Jake asked as he tilted her chin upwards.

Dana looked into his eyes and found herself wondering why he cared so much when she knew she wasn’t giving him all of her. Dana had a faint feeling that he was aware, but chose to ignore it. “I’m fine, just ready to go home. I’m honestly embarrassed of how I acted earlier.” She said in a half truth.

“Let’s go,” he said softly as his hand found the small of her back, leading her silently to the valet. She knew he was hoping for an explanation as to what exactly caused her to lose her cool earlier, but giving him the real reason would upset him greatly.

Dana offered a small smile as the valet held open the door to Jake’s black Jaguar. She looked straight out the window as Jake tipped the young male. Dana could feel the purr of the engine vibrate in her chest as he shifted the car into gear, slightly kicking up dust, as they left.

They drove in silence for quite a few miles before Jake finally shattered it. “So, what happened back there? You went off on Bill, when all he did was compliment you.” Jake glanced at her before signaling a lane shift.

Dana took a deep breath in hopes that it would alleviate the unexplainable heaviness in her chest. “I don’t really want to talk about it.” She reached forward, flicking on the radio to help fill the silence. She switched the radio stations numerous times before finally settling on Otis Redding. Sittin on the Dock of the Bay filled the unsettling silence. Jake’s hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles fading to white. She turned her face towards the window, watching as the trees blurred together.

“Dana,” Jake said tensely. “Can you please, just for once talk to me? I know you don’t really care to talk about certain things, but for something like that? I really, really need to understand why you did it. I don’t like seeing you like this. I don’t like it when you shut me out. For better or for worse, right?”

Dana could hear he desperation in his voice. Desperate to make her feel better, to understand her. She often found herself wishing that she find it within herself to open up to him, but something always held her back. Deep down, she knew that he loved her and a portion of her loved him, but she never with the same intensity that she’d felt with someone else.

“I’m sorry Jake.” She said finally.

“Don’t be sorry,” He said softly.

“I just…I just hate it when Bill degrades the X-Files department. In one year, I learned so much from Fox Mulder and I witnessed things that still make absolutely no sense, but Jake that time meant something to me. I have memories, experiences that I will never forget.” Jake gently squeezed her knee.

“Bill says some pretty boneheaded things, I will agree to that. I guess I just never realized how important the time you spent there was to you. I can talk to him next time I see him, if you want,” he offered.

Dana offered gave him a soft, genuine smile. “Thank you, Jake, but its okay. I will get over it.”

Jake turned into an empty parking lot, and then put the car in park. “What are you doing?” Dana asked.

Jake didn’t respond. Dana watched as he got out of the car, and circled around to her side. He opened the door, and knelt in front of her, cupping her face between his hands. Dana felt the heated blush across her cheeks and was instantly reminded of why she married him. He was a good husband, a caring man that truly loved her. She may not be able to love him the way he deserved, but in this moment she felt the sudden determination to try.

“I love you, Dana Katherine Scully. If something bothers you, then it bothers me. Okay?” He said, gently brushing his thumb over her cheek.

“Okay,” she whispered as she covered his hand with her own. Dana closed her eyes as Jake kissed her gently. She could taste the bourbon on his lips as she ran her hand up his arm, resting her hand on his shoulder blade. She felt Jake slowly pull away from her.

Jake grinned. “Bill the Bull? That’s what the kids really call him?”

Dana couldn’t help but laugh and nod as Jake stood, brushing off his pants.

Jake walked around the car, and took his place in the driver’s seat. “Let’s go home,” he said as he shifted the car into gear.


	2. Continuing...

Dana woke up, blinking away the bright sunlight; she glanced at the alarm clock and groaned as it told her it was nine in the morning. Dana stretched, her fingers brushing his side of the bed, surprised to find it was empty. She sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. 

She pushed away the thick comforter before pulling her legs into her chest and resting her chin on top of her knees. She looked at her satin white pajama pants and shirt that lay on the floor alongside her pair of black panties. The room smelled of stale sex and all Dana could think of was Mulder. Even though she had never physically touched him, she still found herself feeling as if she’d cheated on Jake. She swallowed the lump of emotions in the back of her throat before she finally stood and gathered her clothes. She tossed them in the hamper before pulling her robe on.

Cool spring air rushed over her face as she cracked the window opens. She breathed in deeply, feeling as the crisp air cleansed her from within before padding barefoot towards the kitchen. A pink gift bag sat in the center of the living room table, its vividness immediately drawing her attention. White tissue paper jutted vertically from the bag, blooming widely like the petals of a daisy. With a sigh and a shake of her head she walked back towards the living room before sinking onto the couch.

The little black card felt stiff between her fingers as she dragged her teeth over her bottom lip, before finally opening the envelope. The gold cursive writing felt raised under her fingertips, reading: Let’s Celebrate. Little bubbles from a flute of what appeared to be champagne decorated the card. Inside lay Jake’s sprawled writing.

Babe, I got the promotion! I bought you a dress, be ready by 1pm. I have a surprise for you.  
Love you forever,  
Jake

Dana felt a smile tug at her lips. Her curiosity got the better of her as she pulled the tissue paper from the bag, placing it on the table. Dana smoothed out the creases in the paper with precision, as if she was trying to soothe the butterflies in her stomach. A deep purple dress unfolded before her eyes. She eyed the spaghetti straps on the dress, her eyebrows furrowing. Jack knew that she was happy to dress up for an occasion, so long as she felt comfortable in what she was wearing. In the past he’d insist on certain styles of clothing, promising her how beautiful she would look, and she’d find herself arguing with him. Of course, it mattered to her that he would find her attractive, and she wanted to please him, but at what cost?

Dana sighed, and looked at the dress once more, deciding that she would compromise and wear her black button down sweater with it. She glanced at the clock, realizing that the morning was quickly getting away from her; the coffee would have to wait.

She hung the dress up in the bathroom, starting the hot water in hopes of the steam erasing the folding lines from the satin. Deep in the back of her panties drawer lay her only lingerie that was for special occasions. She pulled out the deep crimson colored bustier, running her fingers over the red lace before pulling out the matching thong, and tossing both onto her bed.  
-  
-  
-  
Dana pulled the purple dress over her head, letting it slink down the length of her, hugging her hips and her waist. Embarrassment flushed her cheeks pink as she glanced at her reflection in the closet mirror and realized just how low cut it was, her cleavage showing to an uncomfortable degree. With a scoff, she grabbed her black sweater, laying it out on the bed so she didn’t forget it at home. She stomped back into the bathroom and carefully applied her mascara and eyeliner before opting for a light pink lipstick. She smoothed her dress out for extra measure before putting her gold cross necklace back on, feeling a little more like herself as it clasped at the back of her neck.

“Dana?” Jake’s strong voice resonated through their house. She looked at her watch; it was only noon, he was early. She still had to apply lotion to her legs, and she was in a desperate need for coffee.

“In the bathroom,” she announced.

She sat on the edge of the tub, the scent of roses filling her nostrils as she massaged the lotion onto her leg.

“Hey, babe,” he said as he entered the bathroom, casually leaning against the door frame. “I finished early. Have you had coffee yet?”

Dana squirted more lotion into her palm and warmed it between her hands before she massaged lotion into her other leg. She looked up, watching as his eyes followed her hands. “Not yet. Can we just stop and pick up some coffee?”

“Yeah, of course. Whatever you want, we can get it,” he replied. She closed her eyes as he felt his lips on hers. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck as she heard his sharp inhale before he pulled away slightly, touching his forehead to hers.

“I have to fix my lipstick now,” Dana laughed slightly as Jake ran his fingers over her shoulder. He kissed her fingertips as she ran them across his lips, wiping the pink remnants of her lipstick from them.

“Okay, I will be out in the car. I really like that dress on you,” Jake said as he softly kissed her neck. She watched him walk away, slightly adjusting his pants. She knew that there was one place that she had more control than him, the thought alone made her feel queasy.  
-  
-  
-  
Jake slid his hand into Dana’s as they walked down the street. Various stores advertised in bright colors how they had the best food, clothes, or electronics. Dana threw a smile at Jake as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“So, where are we heading?” she asked as she leaned into him.

“It’s a surprise, Dana,” he said smiling.

“Don’t I get a clue?”

“The only clue you’re getting is that I personally think you’re going to love it,” he said with a wide grin. His smile shined brightly, emanating a strong sense of pride.

Dana laughed lightly. “Well, isn’t today supposed to be all about you? You’re the one who received the promotion!” She said as he guided her through an alley that sat between two tall buildings. She glanced up to see Jake’s swiveling around, bringing them face to face so that he was gazing down at her.

“I get to spend time with you, babe. God,” he whispered as his hands trailed over her hips, “you look so sexy in this dress. I can barely keep my hands off of you.” His voice was low, sultry. She stumbled a few steps before she felt her back being pressed into a brick wall, and his lips were on her neck.

Dana ran her teeth over her bottom lip and tilted her head slightly, letting out a low moan. The idea of having sex in an alley briefly crossed her mind as she felt Jake pushing her cardigan off her shoulders, but was quickly replaced with the fear of getting caught. She took Jake’s hands into her own. “While making out with you in an alley sounds sexy in theory, could we save it for later?” She murmured.

She heard him groan, before pulling up her sweater, fixing it for her, then cupped her face and gently kissed her. “Of course.”

“I will make it worth the wait,” she promised. She couldn’t help but giggle as his eyes glazed over with lust before he nodded in understanding.

“Come on, we are almost there anyways,” he said smiling. They walked down the main street for a few more minutes before Jake exclaimed, “We’re here!”

She looked at the quaint house, mesmerized by its character. The dark bluish grey paint that was slightly chipping reminded her vaguely of a stormy sea. Trees of various sizes were scattered across the green and brown lawn. There were spots on the black roof that were sagging slightly; begging for newer shingles to take over for them. There was seemingly nothing special about the house. A fat tabby cat sat in the center of one of the big bay windows, peering at Dana in curiosity before strutting away.

“What is this place?” Dana asked.

“It’s a book store, Dana.”

He smiled as he led her up weathered cement stairs and through the front door and up a set of narrow wooden stairs that groaned with every step they took. At the top of the landing stood a large oak wood door, its opening sending the metallic ting of a bell resonating off the bookshelves that spanned each wall from floor to ceiling. The pungent smell of old books sent Dana’s heart thumping against her ribcage. She felt her body humming with the memories of all the time she spent in older book stores during medical school. Most of the time, she went there to study or to help herself relax with books that could make her laugh. Other times, she would find pleasure in her ex’s bed when he would drag her out of the store to give her the relief she would need that night. The dim lighting emitted a romantic ambiance as Dana ran her fingers lightly over the spines of numerous books.

“Hello?” Called out an older croaky voice. Startled, Dana looked up to see an older man dressed in black slacks and a button down shirt that was covered by a brown sweater that looked so old it might disintegrate if it went into the washer again. The buttons alone were threatening to break away from the sweater. 

“Hi,” Dana said as she smiled. “This is such a lovely bookstore.”

She watched as the older gentleman lit up with pride. “Why, thank you. You know, your husband came in earlier, Miss. I have something for you, if you’ll follow me.” He turned away, walking towards a makeshift counter that had a locked bookcase. Dana glanced at Jake before following, feeling her heart patter even more.

“What is it?” Dana asked as she played with a button on her sweater.

She watched from a few feet behind him as his old body moved as fast as it could, the aura of brightness that surrounded him was calming her nervous belly as he turned and held out the book. “Here you go, young lady.”

Dana felt her eyebrows rise as her eyes widened to the size of quarters. “Is…is that? Oh my God! Jake! This is a first print edition of Moby Dick! How?!”

Dana held the book gently in her hands as she turned to face Jake.

Jake slid his hands into his pockets and shrugged. “I knew you wanted it, so I found it. Happy anniversary, babe. I know its a few days early, but I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Dana murmured before offering him a chaste kiss. She could feel herself beaming as she walked around the small bookstore, grazing her fingers across the shelving, promising herself that she would be back soon.

As she was glancing over the titles in the non-fiction corner, she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

“How many brownie points did I earn with that gift?” He murmured, and then kissed the delicate spot behind her ear. She turned in his arms, looking up at him. “How about we skip dinner?”

“That sounds wonderful.” He responded with a lustful smile.  
-  
-  
-  
Dana felt his hand slide up her knee as their home came into view. His fingers danced over the snug lace on her hips. She bit her lip, squirming underneath his touch. As soon as the car was parked, Jake leaned over the middle console, and kissed her. She could taste the mint of his gum as his tongue slid into her mouth, “Mmm…Jake,” She groaned, slowly pulling away. “Let’s get inside,” She purred.  
“Okay,” He said huskily. As they walked into the house, hand in hand, she could see how much he wanted her. Dana kicked off her heels and smiled as she set Moby Dick down on their hutch. She ran her fingers lovingly over the cover of the book, and she could swear she heard her father’s voice as if he was reading the book to her right now. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as Jake kissed down her neck slowly, gripping her hips tightly as he pulled her closer. Dana turned in his arms, “Go up to the bedroom. I will be there in a moment,” She smirked.

Jake squeezed her bum teasingly. “See you in a minute,” he responded before taking the stairs two at a time. Dana nodded and looked at her book. The nostalgia was creeping into her bones and she needed to shake it off. She took a deep breath as she stripped off her dress. As she walked up the stairs, she focused on the sound of her heels resonating off the walls.

She leaned against the doorframe, and swore that if Jake turned his head any faster, his neck would have snapped. A light giggle escaped her lips before Jake pressed her against the wall. She felt him pressing his lips the top of her exposed breasts.

“You are so sexy. So incredibly sexy Dana,” he groaned in between his kisses. She sighed as his hands squeezed her ass.

Jake lifted Dana into his arms. Sharp thuds echoed throughout their room as her heels fell to the floor. She could feel how much Jake wanted her already as she unbuttoned his shirt before he dropped her onto the bed. She looked up at him smirking, watching the swift way he dropped his pants and boxers. She bit her lip as he crawled between her legs. She wished that she could tell him that there was more methods foreplay that she enjoyed, but she knew that he thought he was doing just fine, so she kept quiet. She’d mentioned it before, but he’d ended up with hurt feelings, and she had spent the rest of the night inflating his ego. A hard lesson learned. She felt Jake’s fingers run over her hips before pulling off her panties. She brought his lips to hers, feeling his fingers dive into her.

She groaned, genuinely, as his fingers skimmed over the right spot and she desperately wanted more.

“Jake!” She gasped as her hips bucked upwards. “Don’t stop!”

Jake smirked, and then purred, “I’ve got something better for you.”

Dana bit her lip, and gripped the bed sheets. She sighed at his predictability, and forced a groan out as he pulled her leg over his hip. She arched her back, molding her body to his, as she groaned his name in his ear, just like he liked. Desperate to try something new, she rolled their bodies until she was perched atop of him, straddling his hips.

Her fingers worked quickly to unclip her bustier, letting her breasts fall out. She looked down at Jake, and watched as his brows furrowed. Disappointment crushed through her as she knew instantly that he didn’t like it, her on top with all of the control. She leaned down, kissing him gently before she rolled again, pulling him back on top. His body reacted immediately, his thrusts becoming faster and harder as her forced moans grew louder and louder.

Dana thrust her hips up in finality as she knew Jake was going to come. His love making was unbelievably predictable, to the point that she could time when he would climax. After a shudder, she felt him pull out. She turned on her side, feeling him pull her into his arms. His warm breath danced along her neck and she sighed lowly.

She turned in his arms, stealing a few kisses. “Thank you for that book. Jake, you don’t know how much that book means to me.” She couldn’t help but think about how a book was more exciting to her rather than their sex life.

“I do babe. That’s why I found it for you,” he murmured.


End file.
